The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to track sections for toy vehicles, and more particularly to a track intersection for such vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature motor operated toy vehicles have become very popular. Some of such vehicles are of the slot-car type wherein the toy vehicle is provided with a depending guide pin on the undersurface thereof for engagement with a continuous slot formed in a trackway for guiding the vehicle. Other such vehicles are provided with rechargeable batteries for motor operation and are not provided with guide pins or the like, the vehicles generally being confined to a given trackway by upwardly extending wall portions or curbs on either side of the trackway. Such trackways are generally formed in interlocking sections to enable the user to duplicate a number of different "race courses". Some track sections are intersections on a common plane while other track sections may provide bi-level cross-over. Intersections of the former type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,630,524; 3,584,410; 3,377,958; 3,316,401; 3,205,833; and 2,636,114.
Some track sections are provided with support means to provide an elevated cross-over for a Figure 8 as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,122. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,503 a bi-level cross-over is provided to enable a vehicle to jump a gap between proximately spaced track sections.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved toy vehicle track intersection.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toy vehicle track intersection of unitary construction with a lower level curve and an upper level intersection.